Thunder and Doubt
by offtofeelthings
Summary: A thunderstorm hits and a certain girl seeks Rin out for comfort.


**A/N: Lately I have been writing a lot of stuff for a lot of different shows that I have been watching! Shiemi and Rin is just too cute to pass up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything from this Manga/Anime.**

* * *

Yukio had left their abandoned building early in the morning with minimal words or explanation. It was the middle of their summer break and yet Rin found himself almost wishing he had a class to go to, to put an end to this agonizing boredom that had set in deep in his bones.

It was storming outside as Rin lay on his back on the floor of the mess hall with an empty trey resting on top of his bloated belly. He had been counting the pauses in between claps of thunder when he barely heard the sound of pounding on the door down the hall. He listened a little longer to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him before he stood up slowly, allowing the trey to clatter to the ground. He was taking his time, leisurely walking down the hall until he heard a feminine voice screaming in between the sounds of the storm.

"Rin! Yuki-"

He yanked the door open before he could even think about identifying the voice and with a final clap of thunder a small soaked form flew into his stomach and wrapped their arms around his waist. He fell backwards as the force knocked into him and rain water began to soak through his thin cotton shirt. He attempted to look down at the face pressed to his stomach, but only saw a head of very familiar feathery blonde hair.

"Shiemi?"

The rain hits barely through the door at his toes and her heels as Rin's eyes widen in surprise and he hesitantly places one of his hands on the small of her back. It's only when he does this does he realize she is shivering against his chest. He moves them so that he can close the door to the impeding rain with the hand not wrapped around her small frame.

"Shiemi?" He tries again. He finally wraps his other arm around the tops of her shoulders when she pulls back almost shyly. He watched her entire face become pink in the artificial light of the abandoned hallway. She cringes bashfully as her eyes crinkled and her soaked lashes pressed gently to the tops of her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Rin." She takes another step back until her back is almost pressed to the door to the outside. She shivered and her arms crossed across her stomach right below her breasts. She was wearing her school uniform and Rin vaguely considered asking her about that when she started talking in between her chattering teeth. "I was coming to bring Yuki some plants he'd… he'd ordered, but it started… it started to storm and I dropped them when…when I started running." Rin reached out to her when he saw her eyes begin to fill with unwanted tears.

"It's okay, Shiemi."

She stepped away from him, but then immediately flew back into his arms when thunder sounded through the empty building. She let out a cry in his arms as he felt his clothes becoming nearly as drenched as hers. It only began to dawn on him what the issue was when her fingers twisted into fists with the green fabric of his shirt clenched between her skinny fingers.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms, Shiemi?"

Her answer to his question was to nestle her cold nose even deeper into his chest. One of his hands came up to pat her small head before she could move away again. He felt her continuous shivers against his body and made a prompt decision that the only way she would be able to get warm was to put on dry clothes.

"Shiemi, do you want to change out of your wet uniform?" Rin's face flushed as he realized that the only clothes he had for her to switch into were his or Yukio's, and the idea of his little Shiemi in Yukio's clothes was far from pleasing. Rin frowned when he felt her shake her head against his shirt.

"That's okay, Rin. You don't have to."

He shook his head when he realized that simply asking would not help the situation any. He pulled away only to catch her hand in his and wrap his damp fingers around her cold ones. He pulled her towards the stair case and led her upstairs to the room he shared with Yukio. He let go of her briefly to reach into a drawer and pull out a simple blue shirt. He handed it to her and she held it out from her body awkwardly so as not to get it wet.

"Rin?" She shifted from one foot to another as he watched her with a strange look in his eye. "Don't leave when I'm gone, okay?" Rin nodded to her and watched as she shuffled out the door and to the dorm bathrooms across the hall. He quickly changed out of his wet shirt and into a new one before she came back, and then he sat on the edge of his bed and waited. She took longer than he would've thought it would take her, but when she came back she poked her head around the edge of the door first and hesitantly asked him if it was okay if she stayed until the storm passed. Afterwards Rin would question whether he sounded too eager in his positive response.

When she stepped fully into the nearly dark room Rin had a hard time pulling his eyes away from the expanse of perfect pale legs that were left bare below his blue shirt. When he wore the shirt it rested on his hips, but on Shiemi it came down almost mid thigh. After a long awkward pause he gestured for her to come sit next to him on the bed. When the bed barely shifted under her weight he picked up his blanket and gently wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You know, Shiemi... It's okay to be afraid sometimes."

She blushed beside him as the shivers started to subside and a newfound drowsiness began to set in. She found she was less afraid when Rin was near her. She carefully rested her head against his shoulder and snuck her hand out from the blanket until her fingers met his upturned palm and their hands clumsily fumbled together.

She began to drift off as Rin pressed her hand tighter to his every so often to make sure he wasn't imagining how her small fingers barely reached his knuckles or the way her thumb mindlessly moved up and down the skin between his thumb and forefinger.

He'd never in his life had a girl like him.

A warm feeling began to blossom in his heart when he realized that she had sought comfort and protection from _him_. He wasn't sure. _Could you really fall in love so fast?_

When Rin began to drift off as well he gently lay her head down on his pillow before collapsing behind her with his back to the wall. After whispering a soft, "I love you," he fell asleep to the gentle sounds of her breathing and the heavy pounds of his love filled heart.

Later that night Yukio came back from a long mission to find them curled around each other in Rin's bed, their fingers still resting intertwined in between their soft-pressed rosy cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: R &amp; R please! **


End file.
